Game
by nosirrah95
Summary: While in the middle of a spell casting game, almost like Muggle Laser tag, Dark Wizards attack the group of friends. Mild R/H, H/G...Read and review!


**A/N: Review, please! More chapters coming, so follow! **

**Oh, and no matter how much I wish I did, I own none of these amazing, beautiful characters. SIGH.**

Hermione screamed and ducked as another flash of light flew over her head and against the wall in a shower of sparks.

"Ron!" she shouted and hid behind one of the cement barriers. In a moment Ron was next to her, laughing.

"Are you not having a good time?" he asked and she glared at him. "I'm taking that as a no." he said and then the a brick from the wall exploded. Hermione screamed and covered her ears with her hands.

"Harry, you prat!" Ron yelled with a laugh and then ran off.

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked but he was out of earshot. She swore under her breath and sat against the wall. Why she had agreed to go to the underground spell casting game with Ron, Harry, Ginny, and some other friends from the auror office, she could not recall. She listened to the shouts and laughter of her friends, and the unfamiliar laughter and shouts of the people she didn't know.

Suddenly, the youngest Weasley was next to her.

"Hi Hermione!" she said with a smile and then stood back up to fire another spell at what she assumed was Harry from the swearing she heard a moment later, then sat back down.

"Whats up? Why aren't you playing?"

"Ginny" Hermione began in a tone that made the redhead arch her eyebrow. She began in a different voice "Ginny, this is a game for aurors. Not for Hogwarts Officials" Ginny rolled her eyes and then leaned over Hermione to fire a spell at another passing wizard. The bottom of his pants burst into a hot pink flame and he shouted in surprise.

"This isn't the worst hiding place" Ginny said like she hadn't heard Hermione "But, just try not thinking so literally, and just have fun...you know that thing _normal _people do on the weekends" she said with a giggle and then crawled to another barrier. Hermione huffed, stood up, and peered from behind the concrete. The room was dark except for the multiple multi-colored flashes of light. She tried to relax. She took a few deep breaths then gripped her wand tightly. She heard someone running loudly from her right, spun around, and a jet of red light flew from the tip of her wand without her hardly thinking. The person's wand flew from their hand and gracefully into Hermione's. She looked up to see her attackee. Harry was looking confusedly at his hand and then at his wand. Hermione made a face of mock surprise and half covered her O of a mouth with her fingers. She then ran in the opposite direction and hid behind another wall. In a moment Harry came running past.

"_Levicourpus_!" Hermione giggled and Harry flew up and then flipped upside down. She ran beneath him and set the wand inches from his grasp on the ground.

"Hermione" he said grumpily and struggled for his wand. She laughed and then flicked him on the nose, hard.

"Nice job Hermione!" Ginny shouted from an mysterious location. Hermione jogged away from Harry, who was now spinning slowly, his arms crossed impatiently. Ginny came into both their views.

"A little help babe?" Harry asked and Ginny roared with laughter.

"Not on your life!" she choked out and then shot a spell at another person neither Harry nor Hermione could see. Hermione drew her focus away from them and ran stealthily down the room's length. Suddenly two strong arms pulled her behind a barrier.

"Well look who finally decided to start playing" Ron said and Hermione rolled her eyes "Now, follow me, your on my team." he grabbed her wrist before she could protest.

"There aren't supposed to be teams!" she said but didn't struggle. Ron pulled her around two corners then set her on the ground behind a cement.

"You know Ron" she said sarcastically "I am perfectly capable of dealing with this myself. Infact I remember a time in fifth year when I-" her words were cut off by a flash of white light.

"Damn!" Ron swore with a laugh. "Jenny, you brat. Alright, Hermione come here." He picked her up by the waist, and she squealed. He chuckled as he placed her on his shoulders. He walked over to a pair of extra tall barriers, so tall, only Hermione's shoulders reached over it. "You shoot from here, we will totally win!"

"By cheating" she kicked him in the rib with her heel, causing him to cough.

Suddenly, a bunch of simultaneous yells filled the air.

"Mione- what is that?"

"I don't know, I can't see, Ron it's dark. Probably just someone winning."

'Doesn't sound like that, Mione." she listened. Whoever was yelling didn't sound as happy as they should.

"Your right. Let me down, Ron." He reached up and grabbed her waist again, pulled her down to ground level.

"Come on." she reached for his hand this time and yanked them towards the front of the room.

"Ron, Hermione!" Harry yelled, running towards them, his face panic-stricken.

" 'Arry, what's going on?"

"Dark Wizards." he sputtered

"Attacking a room filled with...aurors. How stupid are they?"

"There is a lot of them. Hurry, everyone else is holding them back, and the Order should be here soon to help."

"How many?"

"30, at least" Ron swore.

"Hermione, stay here."

"Ron, I am perfectly capable of doing this. Merlin, you of all people know that." Ron started to protest, but Hermione held up her hand. "I'm coming. Come on."

**A/N: Oh, action time! Review, follow me as an author, follow the story. Whatever you want to do! Update SOOONNNN**

**LOVE, Abrielle**


End file.
